


【dylmas】Do You Want Me?（pwp一发完）

by TZzz



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: lofter@you38073，脱衣舞梗，已取得汲夜太太授权rps rps rps感谢阅读





	【dylmas】Do You Want Me?（pwp一发完）

看着视频评论区里一连排的哈哈哈哈，Dylan委屈地黏到Thomas身边：“Tommy，我跳舞难道不是超棒，超辣吗？”  
Thomas惊讶地看了他一眼，似乎十分惊奇怎么会有人对自己的认知如此不清：“Noooo—你明明是超搞笑。”  
“那是我故意的！”他捧着心口摊倒，但紧接着他又从沙发上蹦起来了。外套被他一甩手扔到一边，他假装没看到Thomas不解的眼神，蹦着跑去按掉了室内的灯：“我认真给你跳一个，你看好了！”  
Thomas撇撇嘴把遥控器丢到一边，抄着手往沙发背上使劲一靠：“你跳。”  
电视机的音量被调低，低到几不可闻，屏幕上吻得难舍难分的肥皂剧主角像是在演一出滑稽的默剧。  
“Do you…”  
“…love me?"  
背心被卷起堪堪卡在乳下。他用手指细致地勾勒自己的腹肌。抬眼，拧眉，舌尖抵着犬齿，水光扫上唇瓣。  
"Do you..."  
"...want me?"  
食指模糊地映在低腰裤的金属搭扣上。  
啪嗒。  
口中哼唱的调子也为之一顿。  
耻毛卡在内裤边缘，他搔了搔，将裤腰向下一拽。  
“...But I want "  
"But I want..."  
他将手向下伸进去，伸进紧身裤里，手掌在裆部撑起鼓鼓的一块。  
"Ha...but I want..."  
布料随着他的动作皱起又被拉平。他靠近沙发上他唯一的观众，分腿下蹲。  
他的观众翘着腿，手肘支在膝盖上撑着头，满眼兴致盎然。  
"You are the only thing I want..."  
"So do you want me..."  
"...so do you want me?"  
他将背心从肩头甩落，被肩带勾到的几撮头发乱糟糟地支棱着。  
他猛地俯身凑近，像是猎食的隼自高空俯冲，利爪直指目标。  
而他的观众被他吓得向后仰去，金色的碎发枕在深色的沙发背上。他看上去有些慌乱，过于白皙的皮肤不受控制地笼上一层薄红。  
膝盖压上沙发，他撑在沙发上的男孩脑袋两边的手从耳根向上捧住了那张脸。这使得他的观众不自在地动了动。  
"Do you want me..."  
他凑近，炙热的呼吸洒在他耳畔，他的观众的整个耳朵都被熏红了。  
低下头瞄向胯间，金发男孩尴尬地抬了抬腿，试图遮掩自己的失态。  
“嗯哼？”他故作镇定，眼睛一顿狂眨，想将过量的尴尬全部眨掉似的。  
他按住他胯间的那块凸起。男孩的哼声从咬紧的牙关间被逼出。  
"Yes, I want."他的观众说，掐着他的喉咙将他扯向自己。  
他抬起膝盖隔着被拉开的紧身裤摩擦他的下身，眉梢挑起，他的视线从自己腿与他下身的相接处向上舔舐至他的鼻尖。  
观众先生抬起眼，电视屏幕的光在他眼中一闪而过。  
"So do you...want me?"  
性感先生将他从沙发背上拉起侧按在沙发上，他热情地吻他，引导他的手抚摸自己的腰线，伸进自己的裤腰。  
"Of course I want."  
光线从Dylan身后投过来，情人的手一样细腻勾出他有力的腰肢。  
电视剧里的肥皂剧嗡嗡响个没完，Dylan伸长了腿去踩地上的遥控器，踩了两下才踩准。  
于是屋子里唯一的光源也熄灭了。  
感谢电力这一人类的伟大发明，所有的大城市如今都可以被称为不夜城了。  
屋顶上闪烁的霓虹灯，隔壁楼某户人家窗里透出的暖光。这些明亮与月光拧成一股，从大开的窗里毫无阻拦地钻进室内。  
Thomas枕着一只靠枕，冲骑在他身上的人勾勾手指。  
Dylan顺从地俯下身将自己赤裸的胸膛隔着一层T恤压上他的。  
Thomas以为他要吻自己，连嘴唇都为他准备好了。但Dylan的唇却只是在他脸颊上一蹭而过，啃了一口他的喉结，然后隔着薄薄的布料吻上他的胸膛。  
不自觉地挺动下身，Dylan立刻将手按到他胯下那个要命的位置，他只要一动弹便能感觉到身下逐渐增加的力道。  
“别…”他推他的额头，想叫他松开嘴。但Dylan挑衅地看了他一眼，嘴角咧开露出整齐的上排牙。紧接着他便改吻为咬，再次袭上那处。  
胸膛向上顶起，濡湿的衣料被顶起一点。Dylan很感兴趣似的用手指拨了拨，并如愿听到半截从他突然抿起的唇缝间逸出的呻吟。  
他凑过去吻他，用舌头用力挑开他的齿关。舌被捕捉吮吸，他呜呜地哼着抠住Dylan的后脑勺，微微侧过脸去好叫这个吻更深一些。  
下身互相磨蹭着，他难耐地抓着他的裤腰试图将它扯下去，但过于紧身的裤子显然对Dylan先生不太友好，勒得紧紧的裤腰死死地卡在了他的屁股上。  
于是Thomas把他从身上掀了下去，他靠着沙发一脚踩在Dylan胸口：“自己脱。”倒真像是在夜总会里泡了个脱衣舞男的架势。  
Dylan乐得陪他玩儿，于是他慢条斯理地卡住自己的腰身，一点一点把裤子扒了下去。  
Thomas在看到他被勒出红印的屁股时顿时笑得乐不可支。  
他笑倒在沙发上，然后被Dylan拦腰抱起，用膝盖分开他的腿让他胯坐在自己腰上。  
“啊哈。”他略微有些吃惊，他们过去从没试过这样的姿势。  
“Relax.”Dylan的手撩开他的衣服钻进去，有一搭没一搭地揉他的腰。  
Thomas呼出一口气，努力说服自己放松身体。  
Dylan的腰在他身下起伏，完全勃起的下身隔着裤子点蹭他的臀部。  
“Dylan…”他不知道该说什么好了，却又有些无法忍受这样的安静。安静与黑暗使所有触感都成倍放大了。  
他叫他的名字，似有意又或者是无意地动了动腰。  
于是Dylan本来安静地放在他臀下的玩意儿好像变得更硬了。  
他微微抬起上身，一手捧住Thomas的脸向他索取一个深吻，一手悄悄伸进他的裤腰，揉搓他的内裤，然后掐了一把他的臀肉。  
“Hey!"他懊恼地骂道，想在接吻时咬他的舌头。但Dylan哼笑着躲过去了。  
他灵活的手指揉捏着Thomas的臀尖，缓缓向那道窄缝靠近。  
那里太深了，裤子的阻隔使得Dylan放不开手脚。于是他让Thomas跪坐起来，并就着这么一个别别扭扭地姿势把他的裤子撕了下来。  
没错，撕，Thomas清晰地听到了裤子开线的声音。  
但他来不及骂他便又被吻住了。抱怨声全部被Dylan堵在了自己嘴里，唇唇相贴的缝隙里偶尔泄露出一两声气音，微弱得像是奶猫的哼叫。  
Dylan一边吻着他一边摸出自己藏在沙发缝里的润滑液。粘腻的液体顺着他的手指淌了一沙发，但显然此时这儿人没有一人想到隔天清扫的麻烦。他们已经完全顾不上这些了。  
灵活的手指撑开臀缝，冰凉的液体被抹在那条缝隙里。Thomas忍着身后的不适向前挺腰将自己的欲望松进Dylan手中。  
“碰碰他。”他说。  
于是火热的欲望被同样灼热的掌心握住了。Dylan在他承受不住一般隐忍的呻吟中撸动他的柱身，指甲嗑在伞状的顶端边缘，搔刮沉甸甸的囊袋。  
他没坚持多久便泄了。此时T恤仍然穿在他身上，胸口处的唾液已经快干了，只留下一小块不太明显的湿痕。而他的腹部沾染了他自己的白浊，有几滴还隐隐有要向下滴落的趋势。  
他低头看到这一片狼籍，费力地扯着领口将衣服脱了下来。然后便赤身裸体地趴在了Dylan身上。  
后穴已经被打开了。Dylan的两根手指成剪刀状撑着穴口边缘一边旋转一边按压。  
龟头抵上这处柔软，Thomas攀着Dylan肩膀的手忍不住收紧。  
“放松，Tommy。”他的手抚上Thomas因紧张而用力突起的肩胛骨。  
缓缓挺入一节，紧致的感觉从下身闪电般传递到大脑深处，他几乎克制不住自己尽根没入的冲动。  
但Thomas受不了的，他知道。于是他耐心地揉揉他的臀瓣，摸摸他柔软的金发，然后掰过他皱成一团的脸舔他抿得紧紧的唇。  
“好了…好了…”又过了一会儿，Thomas睁开眼睛，他吸了吸鼻子说道。  
于是Dylan又动了起来，待到真正全根没入后他又等了一会儿，等到Thomas完全适应了才扶住他的腰肢抽插起来。  
Thomas整个人都软了，趴在他身上不住的喘息呻吟。这样的姿势Dylan进得太深了，但Thomas无力摆动自己的腰胯了，只能依靠Dylan托着他的屁股将他抬起又放下。  
空气似乎变粘稠了。  
甜腻的呻吟与湿热的喘息在两人唇齿之间交换。  
“累吗？”他问。  
Thomas努力压抑着冲到喉咙口的呻吟回答他：“你说呢？”  
Dylan又抱着他用力顶了一记，并在这股刺激的余韵中保持着插在他身体里的姿势将他端起来，让他靠进沙发里。  
被肏得酥麻的后穴一瞬间含不住那灼热了，阴茎滑出穴口发出啵的一声令他面热的声响。  
他的腿被抬高了，一条腿环在Dylan腰侧，一条腿被他举到肩头。  
红肿的穴口仍然按着之前被侵犯的节奏翕张着，嫣红的嫩肉动情地展示自己的美好，以邀请下一场盛宴的款待。  
Dylan狠狠地插了进去，在Thomas的惊叫中咬他的下唇。  
"Tommy, Tommy, I want you."  
"I want you. I love you."  
Thomas抽噎着射了出来，与此同时Dylan的灼热也因他突然收紧的内壁而缴械投降。  
两个腻了一身热汗的人搂抱在一起。Thomas喘着气去摸Dylan起伏的背脊。  
然后他在Dylan汗湿的肩上留下一个清晰的牙印，湿热的吐息湿润了Dylan耳朵上细小的绒毛。  
"I want you."他被自己的笑声呛得嗑了一口。  
“Now.”他说。  
于是Dylan重新将他按进怀里。  
"My pleasure."


End file.
